megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Shido's Palace
The Shido's Palace is a location in Persona 5. Profile ''Persona 5'' * Available: November 24 * Deadline: December 18 (election day of the next prime minister) * Owner: Masayoshi Shido A world within the Palace created by Masayoshi Shido. The Phantom Thieves of Hearts plan a heist to steal Masayoshi's heart in order to reform him so he will stop invading other people's Palaces to perform assassinations. The dungeon takes the form of a luxury cruise ship with the sitting atop, sailing through the Tokyo submerged below the ocean level with high-rises poking above the surface. The Thieves comment that Shido does not really care about the future of the country as he claims in reality but only wants to save himself and his wealthy patrons on an ark. Five letters of introduction are required to access the Representative Chamber where Shido's Treasure lies. These letters are held by Shido's most trusted allies who have appeared in the hotel where the protagonist, Morgana, Ryuji and Ann celebrated their first victory as Phantom Thieves. After the defeat of the first of them, it turns out all passengers aboard the ship are beyond Cognitive existences, but fusion with the Shadow Selves. Each of the VIPs also reveals piece of their scheme of the Conspiracy. Politician Oue explains the subway train pilot rampages are attempts to remove the previous Minister of Transport from office while Shido critizing his mismanagement. TV Station President reveals that Junya Kaneshiro has donated a large sum of money to Shido profited from Ichiryusai Madarame's artworks, this explains Kaneshiro's impunity before his reformation. IT Company President played Medjed because they already know the Phantom Thieves cannot target anonym and their original plan is to admit defeat on the day of Cleanse to boost the popularity of the thieves to a new height. Futaba Sakura's hacking into the imposter's Medjed website is a miscalculation which they did not care much. He is also responsible of encoding Wakaba Isshiki's research on the world of cognition before they destroy it. Like Kunikazu Okumura, all of these connections have donated money to or cooperated with Shido for assassinations by mental shutdown of their competitors. Treasure Shido's Treasure is his politician badge which takes the shape of a golden steering wheel floating above the ship. After the defeat of his Shadow Self, real Masayoshi Shido takes a medicine to enter suspended animation in order to kill the Phantom Thieves and prevent the Treasure from being stolen. But the Phantom Thieves escape in time and Shido begins to repent his actions. List of Enemies * Narcissus * Dakini * Sarasvati * Cerberus * King Frost * Parvati * Kurama Tengu * Barong * Titania * Forneus * Baphomet Bosses Peculiar Shadows * Yamata no Orochi (Politician Oue) * Forneus (Declined Kazoku) * Hanuman (TV Station President, accompanied by Garudas) * Oberon (IT Company President, accompanied by Titanias) * Ongyo-Ki (Yakuza) Major bosses * Goro Akechi (after defeating Cu Chulainn and Cerberus) * Shadow Masayoshi Shido Trivia *The submerged city symbolizes both the progressively rising sea level because of climate change and the economic state of Japan which is still struggling to recover from the burst of asset price bubble in 1992. *Shido's Palace is the second cruise dungeon in the series after Nichirinmaru from Persona 2: Eternal Punishment which also happens to be the headquarter of the conspiracy. Category:Persona 5 Locations